everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lily Botter
Camellia Annatto "Lily" Botter is a 2019-introduced and fiction-only character. She is the youngest daughter and child of Betty Botter from the nursery rhyme of the same name, and therefore has no destiny. Lily, an aspiring culinary artist(and high-school graduate), sides with the Neutrals because she can't afford ti have any distractions from her studies. Character Personality On the surface, Lily is a really kind and really sweet girl. She'll send you sugar cakes for your birthday and make special soup if you feel ill. Feeling homesick? Lily can be counted, along with her sisters, to make a dish specifically from where you're from. She definitely seems like that one great aunt who makes really good dishes and spoils you rotten. Lily also extends her kindness into helping with tutoring, and generally being a helping hand. Speaking of cooking for you, Lily's really good at it. She's clever, dexterous and flexible, and is just really skilled at what she does. To the envy of her classmates, this intelligence and talent extends to almost, if not all classes she takes. She has a 4.0 Fairy Point Average and excels way beyond her classmates. Lily was blessed with a sharp mind that's always helping solve problems. But Lily doesn't see this, and that is where her sweetheart persona drops. She's convinced she her grades are dropping. Once she gets one question wrong, she flips out, blames herself, gets mad. She's always trying to get in that one study time, that one practice time, that one rehearsal. She's great, awesome, but she's not convinced. She's paranoid she won't make it into university, when she already has all 8 Ivy League universities begging her to come to her school. She's still not convinced. Appearance Lily's pretty short. She has wavy, long, strawberry blond hair and dull grey eyes that never really seem interested. She's skinny too, and a lot of people tell her to cook for herself instead of others. She insists she does, and, to be fair, she does have a naturally slim build anyway, but it's affecting her health now. Hobbies and Interests Culinary Arts Camellia really loves culinary arts, and dedicates her life to doing well in it. She's a beast at cooking and baking, and she always sends people snacks, as stated earlier. She is currently studying for a degree in culinary arts, and everyone knows she's gonna pass. Fairytale How It Goes Main Article:Betty Botter How Does Lily Fit Into It? Lily is the youngest triplet. She therefore has no destiny and atrends EAH for schooling purposes after Poppy was allowed. Relationships Family Mother Yeah, Mom is great. She taught Lily everthing she knows about food. Lily wants to be just like her mom, wih plaques and medals in the culinary fields. Betty is always telling her to calm down, but of course Lily doesn't listen. Beta Botter Lily is lowkey really jealous of Beta, because everything comes so naturally to her- how to act, how to dress, how to behave- while it took a long time for Lily to not be the "nerd chef". Although Lily is sweet, Beta is charismatic, and Lily wants that. However, Beta's really sweet to Lily, so she can't hate her. Suzette Botter TBA(watch out) Friends TBA Enemies TBA Romance TBA Pet Lily has no pets, but often steals Suzie's hare, Coco, to play with. Trivia *Lily has an iq of around 160-170. *Lily doesn't use her real name often, because her mother told to try and detach her social from her work life by doing so. She is only Camellia Botter in formal situations. *Lily likes the colour red best. Notes *Lily is what the name Sukey means. **Lily's sister is to be Sukey in Polly Put the Kettle On. **Additionally, Camellia comes from Camellia sinensis, or tea leaves. *Annatto is a condiment used frequently in butter, referencing the butter dilemma in her mother and sister's story. *Botter is self-explanatory. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:American